Andrew And The 7 Hedgehogs Of Light
andrew and the 7 hedgehogs of light is a spinoff fanseries of sonic universe gx, sonic multiverse adventures, sonic adventures, and the fourth paralania, story the story of the series focuses on a hedgehog named andrew as he becomes part of a team called the 7 hedgehogs of light and stops a hedgehog named dr xiron and the dark hedgehog organization from destroying the 7 hedgehogs of light. characters the 7 hedgehogs of light andrew clark the hedgehog he is a young hedgehog who was born on hedgehog town and he was best friends with amy, anita (his childhood best friend) and his close friend and dr elidys daughter nikki before her death. he encountered master turbo and dr xiron and became part of the 7 hedgehogs of light. melissa cates the hedgehog she is a tomboy hedgehog who was born in radiant garden. she became best friends with andrew after he saved her from eggmans launch of the death egg and became the second member of the 7 hedgehogs of light. xandrew the hedgehog he is born from andrews strong friendship with his friends and he joins the 7 hedgehogs of light after looking for "the one" ruby clark the hedgehog she is born as andrews younger sister in hedgehog town and she was part of a team called the beacon hedgehogs and she joins the 7 hedgehogs of light after encountering andrew. xion the hedgehog she is born from melissas strong friendship with andrew and she was born in castle oblivion and she became close friends with andrew after he said that he will protect her. and when he approves her to be in the 7 hedgehogs of light. flare the hedgehog he is a laid-back hedgehog who lives in radiant garden with his friend moon until moons nobody moxon is born. and flare later joined the 7 hedgehogs of light some time after that. flarex the hedgehog he is born as flares nobody because of his firey heart of justice and he became a member of the 7 hedgehogs of light after hanging out with xandrew and xion. master turbo the hedgehog he is the king of the mobodoon market area of mobotropolis in westside island with his wife queen aleena. he befriended dr xiron and together they formed the 7 hedgehogs of light as light masters. and after dr xirons betrayal. he still keeps the 7 hedgehogs of light active now with ziron/xero, kirito, and gen as masters. master ziron the hedgehog/xero the dark renegade he is born as dr xirons son and he went in his dads shadows as "xero the dark renegade" and replaced his dad as second light master after his dads betrayal. team light nisa the hedgehog nisa is a 12 year old hedgehog that is a member of team light and she fights evil together with andrew clark the hedgehog and officer aleron the hedgehog. she can mainpulate lightning and wind. lisa the hedgehog lisa is nisas twin sister and the fourth member of team light. officer aleron the hedgehog he is the number 1 cop in hedgehog town and a member of team light. he also became close friends with andrew, nisa, and lisa as he became part of the team. the dark hedgehog organization to be added.